The present invention relates to compositions for topical application, and more particularly to such compositions useful in the treatment of androgen baldness as well as skin wrinkles and acne.
Because the topical treatment of baldness has in the past acquired a reputation of quackery, the area of utility of the present invention in respect to baldness is carefully circumscribed. Common baldness in men, also known as "male pattern baldness" may be considered a physiological reaction in persons having a tendency towards this type of baldness. The main factor which causes this type of baldness in such persons is the presence of the male sex hormone, testosterone, from which arises the designation "androgen" meaning dependent upon male factors. Androgen baldness also occurs in women.
It is not claimed that this type of baldness can always be reversed or that hair can be caused to grow again on a bald scalp. Where the hair folicles have already degenerated and are no longer producing pigmented hairs, no method or treatment is presently known which will reverse this process. In contrast, however, where the process of degeneration has only just begun, if an adequate treatment can be found to arrest or retard the degeneration process, baldness can be prevented or at least mitigated.
It has long been known that the androgen baldness process in men can be favorably influenced through the application of female hormones, especially estrogens. See for example, German patent application 23 50 315.3 and British Pat. No. 720,561. However, the risk of irreversible side effects such as changes in the voice, swelling of the breasts, and reduced sexual potency associated with the application of female hormones has been a severe disadvantage associated with this therapy.
Even where these risks have been accepted and estrogens have been applied, there does not appear to have been any decrease, much less a cessation, in the loss in hair. See, for example, H. Wustner and C. E. Orfanos-"Alopecia Androgenetica and its Local Treatment Using Preparations for External Treatment Containing Estrogens and Corticosteroids," Z Hautkr. 49 (20) 879-888 (1974). Even where estrogens have been found effective in the treatment of androgen baldness, only those estrogens having very low estrogenic activity have been suggested. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,560.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a composition for topical treatment of androgen baldness which has greater efficacy than those previously suggested.
It is a further object to provide such a composition which has no sexual effect.
It is also an object to provide topical compositions for treatment of acne and skin wrinkles.